


Magic is eweythin

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Clones, I think???? Basically it's OG Rein and 6 other very small version of him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Reinhardt, where did all these small versions of you come from?





	Magic is eweythin

That was the major question Lukas had for his boyfriend. Recently, it had come to light that small versions of heroes often came by through summoning, but what no one had expected to find the mage hoarding 6 other small versions of himself. 

"Shade said I could keep them." The mage replied innocently, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I know we joke about me being Team Mom, but I am not being a mom to these small versions of you."

"I know. They can keep themselves going by doing small things and feeding off of crumbs like mice."

"Just keep them away from the Tide Pods..."


End file.
